


Immortal me (My Immortal Google Translated)

by NewWriterOnTheBlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, M/M, References to My Immortal, google translate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewWriterOnTheBlock/pseuds/NewWriterOnTheBlock
Summary: My Immortal, except I put the whole fic through Google Translate. This may be the worst thing I’ve ever done.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Harry Potter/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727860) by Tara Gilesbie. 



> god help us all.

AN: Special Fangz (I understand because I'm a Goffik) 2 my girlfriend (otherwise not) a crow, bloodytearz666 4 Help me with the story and spelling of this woman. I'm wavering! Justin ur that my life was killed 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello, my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long black ebony hair (that's how I got my name) with purple stripes and red ends that reach the middle of my back. My blue eyes look like transparent tears that I look like Amy Lee (Kaito: If you don't know who this is, get away from here!) I'm not related to Gerard Y, but I would like to know because he is is so sexy. I am a vampire, but my teeth are straight and white. My skin is pale white. I am also a witch and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard England which is my seventh year (seventeen years). I am Guth (if you can't tell) and I am mostly black. I love the hot topic and buy all the clothes there. For example, today she wore a black corset with matching lace, a black leather mini skirt, pink fishnet stockings and black combat boots. I used black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner, and red eyeshadow. I came from Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun which made me very happy. Many preparations stared. I joined them as a broker.

Hello ebony! He shouted in one voice. I looked. She was ... Draco Malfoy!

"What's up, Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said shyly.

Then I heard friends calling me and I had to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Is she okay? Please tell me Fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 Help me with Chapta! Stop Flame Preparation is a good story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX6666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It's snowing and raining again. I opened the coffin door and drank some blood from the bottle I had. My coffin was made of black ebony and had a warm pink velvet inside and a black tip at the end. I got out of the coffin and picked up the huge MCR t-shirt I was wearing. Instead, I wore a black leather suit, pentagonal collar, combat boots, and black net. I tucked four pairs of earrings into my pierced ears and poured my hair into an ugly cake.

My friend Willow (TO: Raven dis you are!) Woke up and grinned at me. He turned his long black hair into a ribbon with pink ribbons and opened his eyes. She wore a Marilyn Manson shirt with black lace and high heels. Apply makeup (under the layer of black lipstick and black eyeliner).

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" He said excitedly.

"So yes?" I said embarrassed

"Do you like Draco?" I asked as we walked into the Great Hall from the Slytherin common room.

They shouted, "No, I'm not that stupid!"

I was surprised: "I work well!" Only then did Draco approach me.

"Hi there." He said.

"Hi there." I answered with love.

"Guess what?" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, a concert at Good Charlotte in Piglets," he told me.

"Oh. I. Stupid. God!" They called. I love GC. They are my favorite band at MCR.

"Well ... do you want to come with me?" to the question

I took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Answer: Turn off the lights. YES STEP PREPZ Good! Strange Fangs 2 to goffik ppl 4 to appear well! Join the WELDER AGENT! Oh yeah, by the way, I don't have the words or the text.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was wearing black high heels for the party night. Among them were red lace stockings. Then I wore a short black leather dress with all the corsets at the front and back. I put on a suitable net. I straightened my hair and found a chop. Then I felt a little depressed and opened my wrist. I read a grim book waiting to stop the bleeding and listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and applied a lot of black eyeliner. Then I applied black lipstick. I didn't lay the ground because I was still pale. I drank some human blood and I was ready to party.

I got out and Draco waited in front of his flying car. He was wearing a simple t-shirt (they also played it in a show), loose black skates, a black manicure and a small eyeliner (AN: It was too much for the Cole Boys, no problem!).

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi ebony," he said back. We got into his black Mercedes Benz (No. 666) and drove to the concert venue. Along the way, we listened enthusiastically to Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We used to smoke drugs and drugs. When we got there, we got out of the car. We went to Mosch's Cave in front of the stage and jumped up and down and listened very carefully to Charlotte.

"You're cold, full of blood."  
You're all so glad you're here  
Your doctor will cut the umbilical cord and give it to your mother  
It frees you in this life. Joel sang (I don't have a song that has two songs).

"Joel is fucking hot." I tell Draco and show him the singing and he fills the nightclub with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"What is going to happen?" I asked as we watched the music. Then it started.

"No problem, I don't like him more than you!" I said.

"Really?" Draco asked sensitively, placing a hand on me.

I said "Really". "Besides, I don't even know Joel, and he's out with Hillary insulting Duff. I hate that little bitch." I said in disgust, thinking of his ugly blond face.

The night went very well and she had a great time. Draco also drank beer after the party and asked Benji and Joel for autographs and photos. We have GC tea. Draco and I climbed a Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't drive to Hogwarts, he went to the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Answer: Sit still, ebony means ENOBY nut mary su OK! Draco is normal in the LUV as long as he's running to work! Dai not a good eechodder b4!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco!" "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted.

Draco didn't answer, but stopped and got out. I came out curious.

"What the hell?" I asked angrily.

"Where?" It was a year

"What?" Cut it.

Draco leaned very close and looked into his red gothic eyes (he had colored lenses) that showed so much sadness and evil, and suddenly I wasn't upset anymore.

Then suddenly, just like Draco, he kissed me passionately. Draco climbed over me and we leaned sharply against the tree. He took my shirt and I took his clothes. I even got a bra. Then he made it known to me and we did it for the first time.

"Oh!" Oh oh "I screamed. I felt an orgasm. We started kissing all over the place and my pale body was hot. And then ...

"What are you doing as a new mother?"

I was ……………………………………………………. Dumbledore!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reply. Don’t shine. When caught, you were preparing or preaching. Dumbledore Sawyer is just an answer, because he had a happy and angry year in Sexx 4. PS-I am keen to play five good roles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX6666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbldor did it, and Draco followed. He always yells at us.

He screamed. Fool

I began to cry, tears welling up my pale face. The dragon reassured me. After returning to the castle, Dumbldor took us to Professor Sneip, which is why Professor McGalagal looks so vulnerable.

He shouted angrily. I slept in the forbidden forest.

Professor McGarraga asked. "Why are you so stupid?"

"How dare you?" They called Professor Snap.

Then the dragon shouted. -Because I love him.

Everyone remained silent. Dumbledore (Professor McConnagal) still looked crazy, but Professor Snip said: "Very good. Very good. You can go to the room.

Long, I "stand up" when the teachers look at us.

Long asked slowly. Are you a boy with a good helmet?

"Yes, I know." This is a lie. I went into the girl’s bedroom, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, wearing a black dress, red lace-up shoes and black high heels. Export...

The dragon stood in front of the bathroom and called Charlotte, "I just want to live." Not because I was happy. He hugged us and kissed us. Then we told him to sleep well, and then rushed back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

AN: Run fast. Note: I don't want to update if I don't give you good news!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX66XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day with a headache. I wore a black short skirt, red hair, and a black-heeled shirt everywhere. I had hairpins and two crosses. I dyed my hair purple

In the hall Count Kukla ate some produce; Drink a glass of blood instead of milk. Suddenly one of them hit me and my blood came out.

“No!” I was angry. When I looked up, I was sorry to say that because I saw the pale face of this red-haired gothic guy with black hair who had a lot of eyes, and I stepped to his face. She also wears black lipstick. He no longer wears glasses, now wears red contact lenses like Draco, and has no scars on his forehead. Dirt in the testicles. Her English is very exciting. He looks like Joel Madden. This is very exciting. When I see her as a boy, my body is so hot that I am a baby girl.

He said shyly, "I'm sorry."

"What's your name?"

He complained, "My name is Harry Potter. A lot of people call me a vampire today."

"Why?"

"Because I like the smell of human blood."

"Well, I'm a vampire."

"Aren't you talking?

I shouted "yes"

We sat and talked for a while. Then Draco followed me and said he was surprised, so he came with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 brings me life

Answer: I only write because I have counted 5 deities. As for N Theeri, the next part isn't a tradition until you get to TIN Bible. The letter means good or evil! No, Evon Marie Sue isn't the best move! \ nThe clothes last up to 4 days!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX66

When we got upstairs, Draco and I were holding white hands with black nails. She put on a song about the Red Devil with Red Nails (AN: c doez dat Maru Sue 2 u?). I raise my hand to the vampire. He frowned with sad eyes. I think I'm jealous that I'm going to be going with Draco. Nevertheless, Draco and I got up enthusiastically. We went to his room, closed the door, and then ...

We became deeply franchised and happily undressed. Before entering Theokar, think of me. Then I decided to put on his black leather jacket. We laughed and started laughing in vain and she took me to her boyfriend's room and discussed (C stupid?).

"Oh, Draco, Draco!" During orgasm, I even saw a tattoo cutting Draco's hand and screaming. He has a dark heart. There are vampires on the table.

I am very angry

I angrily shouted "corpse!" And she jumped out of bed.

Draco "Okay! Well, you don't understand!" But I know a lot.

I shouted "stupid! I need help!"

I put on clean clothes and rubbed my legs. Draco fled naked. There are many. Stress what it is. But I was so upset that I had to worry about it. I went into class with Professor Snape and the others.

I called it "Your Vampire Bowl, Big!"


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight

AN: Don't waste it, good! If so, please be prepared!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX66 / July 7, 2016

Everyone in the classroom stared at me, and then Draco walked into the room naked and asked me to return it to him.

"Ebony, it's not your idea!" Draco said sadly.

My friend Bloody Mary Smith gave me a smile. She wrapped her long black gothic hair and opened her purple eyes as if she were wearing contact lenses. She has pale skin and white makeup. Hermione was kidnapped at birth. Her real parents were vampires and one of them was a witch, but Voldemort killed her mother, and her father committed suicide due to depression. She still had nightmares, very scared and depressed. It turns out that her real last name is Smith, not Granger. .

"What do you want, you ridiculous nonsense!" I caught his cold anger, but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you will lie to me with Draco!" I yelled to him.

They all desire air.

I don't know why Ebony is angry with me. I have been with vampires for a while (me and ebony duet), and it made me very sad. He left me because he fell in love with a stupid woman, Britney. We are just good friends now. He was spared and resolved. (Haha, like to hang out with someone).

"But I'm no longer with Draco!" Among the vampires.

"Yes, stupid! Get out of here!" she screamed. I ran out of the room and entered the Forbidden Forest, where I lost my team in Drake and started crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter ni

AN: Stop burning! I do not wash the whole roof! blurring is part of the film. If Dumbledore can not breathe, I'm going crazy! I had a heart attack because I was sitting! Because Ryson spits on his pants, Rick Harry is now a Christian, and vampires are Satanists! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX6666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so angry and sad. I can not believe that Draco lied to me. I started crying with Draco in the tree.

Then suddenly a terrible man with red eyes and no nose, everything came to me with a broom! He does not have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie), and he is completely black, but it is certainly not gothic. It's ... Voldemort!

"No!" I shouted in fear, but Voldemort shouted, "Kaiser!" I could not escape.

"Crooked!" I called to him. Voldemort threw the broom and started screaming. Even though I was a sadist, I felt sorry for him and gave up.

"Ebony," he called. "You must kill vampire Potter!"

I thought of the vampire and his sexual eyes, gothic black hair and the face of Eloel Meden. I remember Draco saying I did not understand, so I thought, what if Draco went out with a vampire before I went with him?

"No, Voldemort! I screamed.

Voldemort gave me a gun. "No thanks!" I asked.

"You must!" On krical. "If not, I'll kill your beloved Draco!"

"How do you know that?" I asked surprised.

Voldemort was a stupid boy in the face. "I have athletic skills at a distance," he replied sharply. "And if you do not kill a vampire, you know what will happen to Draco!" He yelled. Then he flew impatiently out on the diet.

I'm very scared and angry, I do not know what to do. Suddenly, Draco went into the woods.

"Draco! I said." Hi!

"Hi," he said, but his face was sad. He has a white background and a chaotic swelling of the eyes like Gadit between Eloel Meden and Erarard Way.

"Are you feeling well?" I asked

"No," he replied.

"Sorry, I'm very angry, but I thought you're lying to me." I fired

"It is okay". He said it was all worrying and that we were back together at Hogwarts.


End file.
